A Dream
by TruePrincessSky
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Castiel/OC. Rough draft. Anisa belongs to Gingerroot15


/The circumstances remain unclear of the event that took place on an important autumn day in Ohio, a small portion of a country known as America, planet Earth.  
The information of this day that is known as follows: thirty-two deaths, over one hundred people injured, many of which were fatal.  
This story is about the events of the day according to an angel named Castiel, of Judeo-Christian origin, and are the only known documentation of such day./  
It's strange, the details we remember. For example, I clearly remember that the day was cloudy and the earth blanketed by fog, but I can't seem to recall what day it was, or why I was in Ohio. I had recently become affiliated with a girl named Anisa Bloom, I remember her clearly. She and I shared a... Bond, of sorts. Not profound as I had with Sam and Dean Winchester, but I definitely felt a special care for her that I can't seem to put into words.  
I also remember that I had not known of her presence in Ohio when I had gone there, I had believed she was safe at home on the east coast of what was America.  
The events of leading up to the explosion are... Distant in my mind. I have trouble recalling them. The first thing I remember is helping the Winchesters pull people out of the rubbish of the building, I wish I had been able to revive them all, bit they were many and my power was... Restricted, at the time. I don't want to talk about it.  
I heard Dean call my name, well, rather the nickname many felt necessary for unknown reasons to call me, "Cas!"  
I turned to him and saw that he held a young girl in his arms, she hung limply, her bright red hair flattened and dull, covered in soot, though I immediately recognized her and reacted more strongly than I normally would have. I ran to the pair, Sam approaching fron the other side.  
My hands flew to her face as I assessed the damage done to her. Sam stood bear and checked her pulse, giving a small nod before helping Dean get her onto a stretcher. I could feel the boys gazes on me as I walked along beside her and brushed her hair out of her face, I clearly remember thinking about how small and fragile she looked then, even more than she usually did.  
Though I knew it would be a drain on my energy, and render me even more useless in the recovery of victims, I closed my eyes and laid a gentle hand on her forehead, I foccussed and healed all her injuries, felling the power drain out of me as I did so. I could tell I was worrying the Winchesters as I let out a breath and pulled away, the strain was probably clear on my face.  
The three of us stood around the stretcher, though we should have been helping the other people in the building. We waited tensely for her to show signs of recovery for a short moment that felt exteltemely long.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped in a deep breath, the Winchesters and I releasing long breaths of our own.  
She sat up, Sam and Dean both reaching to hold her back but retracting when I shook my head, I knew they should understand my power well enough to know that Anisa would recover quickly.  
"Where's Lucian?" The first thing she said, a question about her boyfriend. I was hit with a feeling that, at the time, I did not recognize. Now I am much more familiar with the feeling, I know it was jealousy, though I am still puzzled as to why I had that feeling at that time.  
Sam was the first to answer, though in seeming reluctance. "We... We haven't found him yet," he said.  
I sighed and looked at the building, other Hunters were pulling people out and many ambulances were parked nearby. I turned back to Anisa and saw that her face was stricken with panick and worry.  
"I'm sure he's fine," Dean told her with a reassuring smile. I noticed Sam hold back a reply, surely they both knew the improbably of Lucian even being alive.  
"It's... It's gonna be okay," I said with a gruffness that I never seemed to lose, my tones were as unassuring as they ever were. I reached forward tentatively to hold her hand, looking her in the eyes with seriousness. "When we find him, I can heal him. No matter what has happened to him."  
"Uh, Cas-"  
I interrupted Dean as he tried to protest, my glare hopefully portraying the harshness I knew my tone did as I said, "Dean."  
Sam sighed, "Come on, Dean, let's go find him."  
Anisa's eyes filled with tears to indicate that she would likely be crying soon and she slid her hand out of mine to wrapped it around my waist as she leaned forward and rested her head on my chest.  
"There there." I laid my hand on her head. "It will be... Okay."  
She shuddered slightly, so I removed my trench coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
"Thanks..." she whispered.  
What happened after that is difficult to recall, though I believe it involved us sitting together on the edge of the stretched until Lucian was found. I did as I promised and healed all of his wounds, though it took the rest of my energy and caused me to pass out.  
When I awoke again I was in Sam and Dean's hotel room, both of them on one side of the bed while Anisa and Lucian sat on the other.  
It took some a while but I eventually convinced Anisa and Lucian that my passing out was not of their doing, simply that I was not careful enough with how I used my power, and they went home. I was informaed by the Wincheaters that all of the survivors had been pulled out of the building, and that they were being treated in the hospital.


End file.
